


Búsqueda

by fideosfelices



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Kids, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideosfelices/pseuds/fideosfelices
Summary: Aquella mañana no era como el resto, pues había podido dormir en paz hasta pasado el mediodía, y eso no podía ser una buena señal.
Relationships: Ebisu/Fujita (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Búsqueda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cenobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenobe/gifts).



El silencio imperaba como nunca en las dependencias aún no completamente remodeladas de la familia En, a pesar de que el día había comenzado ya hace unas horas y el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Las distintas cabezas que lideraban la organización se ocupaban de trámites y asuntos pendientes, poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en que el imperio volviese a flote, tenían metas realistas y esperaban cumplirlas a corto plazo. 

Por otra parte estaba Fujita, quien, a pesar de haber sido parte fundamental de la supervivencia del grupo, aún optaba por mantener un perfil bajo, su magia seguía sin ser la gran maravilla, por lo que no permitía que los humos se le subieran a la cabeza. Claro, ayudaba en cuanto podía con su mejor disposición, e incluso mandados de importancia le eran designados de cuando en cuando, y sin embargo seguía sin considerarse parte fundamental del grupo. 

Aquella mañana, a diferencia del resto, Fujita había sido capaz de dormir a sus anchas hasta que el rugir de su estómago suplicando por alimento lo despertó, lo cual, al incorporarse y acabar de despertar apropiadamente, se le hizo sumamente inusual, puesto que cada día su despertador personal eran los cánticos sin sentido de Ebisu, quien lo obligaba a desperezarse para hacerse cargo de ella. Ya sus protestas habían quedado en el pasado, era inútil intentar disuadirla, pues su cabeza usualmente parecía estar en cualquier lugar excepto pegada al resto de su cuerpo. 

Se puso de pie, cogiendo una bata que normalmente utilizaba para cubrir a Ebisu cada vez que se quedaba dormida de forma involuntaria en su cuarto, estiró sus músculos y dejó la habitación para hacerse a la tarea de encontrar a la chica tan pronto fuese posible. No porque la echase en falta ni mucho menos (o tal vez sí), sino para evitar cualquier catástrofe que pudiese ser provocada por ella o su traviesa compañera de juegos Kikurage. 

Y es que básicamente cuidar de ella ya se había vuelto su ocupación principal, y lejos de volverse un hastío para él, había aprendido a llevarlo de mejor manera, incluso siendo capaz de descifrar los estados de ánimo de Ebisu o sus complejos caprichos sin necesidad de desvivirse en el intento. 

Sus pasos resonaban a través del pasillo mientras se movía de forma apresurada, ¿qué estaría haciendo la muchacha para no aparecerse ante él aquel día? Podía sentir un nudo formándosele en la garganta, y el hambre que antes presionaba había pasado a segundo plano, en su mente ya se comenzaban a desarrollar distintos escenarios hipotéticos, cada uno menos alentador que el anterior. 

Al llegar a la cocina, abrió la puerta de golpe, mientras su mirada barría el lugar de extremo a extremo: no había señales de Ebisu, y ello no hacía sino acrecentar su ansiedad. Tampoco parecía haber nadie alrededor para preguntarle, era como si todos se hubiesen desvanecido de la faz de la tierra. Continuó moviéndose hacia el ala opuesta de la mansión, con la esperanza de oír aquella voz aguda canturreando o riendo en aquel irritante modo que sólo ella podía, mas lo único que llegaba a sus oídos era el eco de sus pisadas retumbando contra las antes prístinas paredes del lugar. 

Recorrió cada una de las habitaciones de aquel piso, luego descendió al siguiente sólo para encontrarse con el mismo panorama, el paradero de Ebisu le era aún desconocido y aquello no hacía sino agobiarlo cada vez más, un sentimiento de angustia se acrecentaba en su pecho, tensando sus músculos al punto de hacerlos doler, tuvo que detenerse por unos instantes y tomar una profunda bocanada de aire. “Deja de pensar cosas”, murmuraba para sí. “Ebisu está bien, de seguro está con Noi-san". Pero, ¿y si en verdad pasó por su habitación y él estaba demasiado hundido en sus sueños como para percatarse, lo cual la hizo abandonar el lugar? Nunca había sucedido, pero bien decían que siempre había una primera vez para todo. 

Ella está bien. 

Ella tiene que estar bien. 

Y si no lo estaba, ¿qué sería de él? ¿Acaso lo culparían por no darle a Ebisu la atención necesaria en cada instante de su vida? Eso ni siquiera tenía relevancia. Lo único que en verdad era importante en aquel momento era encontrarla y traerla de vuelta sana y salva. En ese punto, Fujita ya dejaba el edificio principal y vagaba alrededor de las innumerables calles que formaban parte de los vastos terrenos de En; las edificaciones, no mucho antes festivas y coloridas, para aquel entonces estaban muchas a medio arreglar o aún demacradas a causa del incidente que había acontecido hace más de medio año. 

Dos horas e innumerables recorridos más tarde, Fujita estaba al borde de las lágrimas, arrodillado cerca de un edificio que alguna vez cumplió la función de una panadería, y que no estaba demasiado lejos del cuartel general. Estaba exhausto, había perdido toda motivación y además sus pies dolían producto de haber deambulado en pantuflas en vez de usando algún calzado más acorde, cuando una voz lo alcanza desde sus espaldas. 

—¡Fujita! 

—EB- 

Su frase quedó a medio camino cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad era Noi la que se le aproximaba, saludándolo enérgicamente con una mano mientras que en la otra llevaba una caja enorme y de seguro pesada. Incluso si no era quien esperaba, era en parte un alivio, puesto que ella podría tener información del paradero de su (casi) compañera. 

—¿Qué diablos haces allí tirado? 

—Ugh, demasiado largo de explicar. Por cierto, ¿sabe dónde está Ebisu? 

—¿Eh? ¿Y no está contigo como siempre? 

Claro que no, por eso preguntaba. 

—Pues no la he visto en todo el día. Senpai y yo hemos estado ocupados recogiendo prototipos de nueva mercancía para En, y ese idiota quién sabe qué hace esta vez, pero también dejó la mansión temprano. 

—V-Vaya... 

—No sé qué tienes, pero deberías cambiarte, ¿sabes? 

Noi se quedó viéndolo con una ceja alzada, para luego encogerse de hombros y continuar su camino, los mandados aún no terminaban y tenía que ser productiva para poder sacar adelante la familia. Cuando ya la perdió de vista, Fujita soltó un rugido furioso, al tiempo que sus puños golpeaban el suelo. “¡¿Dónde diablos estás?!” Ya para aquel punto no pudo contenerse y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras sollozaba y se sentía estúpido por preocuparse tanto por alguien a quien probablemente ni siquiera le importaba lo suficiente. 

¿Se sentía realmente bien sólo siendo el niñero de Ebisu? 

Mientras continuaba en el suelo hecho un desastre, una voz, apenas audible, llegó hasta él, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y su autocompasión. Intentó agudizar sus sentidos, y pudo notar que dicha voz se sentía casi como el chillido de una rata, y no estaba lejos de su ubicación, por lo que se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a examinar sus alrededores, intentando aproximarse al origen del sonido. Muy pronto, tras la devastada panadería, sus ojos vislumbraron una silueta familiar. 

—¡EBISU! 

Finalmente la había hallado. Al llamado de su nombre la chica, quien también lloriqueaba en el suelo, se limpió el rostro con ambas mangas y luego extendió sus brazos hacia el joven que corría desesperadamente en su dirección, quien se agachó junto a ella, que yacía sentada en el piso. 

—T-T-T... 

—¿Qué pasa, Ebisu? —El tono de voz de Fujita era conciliador, no entendía qué había sucedido, pero encontrar a la chica le había regresado el alma al cuerpo. 

—¡¡Tardaste demasiado!! —Y luego de aquella declaración, nuevamente los ojos color violeta de Ebisu se nublaron con lágrimas, su cara enrojecida era evidencia de que había llorado hasta el cansancio. Fujita se mostró tanto ofendido como confuso por la acusación, pero pronto dejó aquellos sentimientos de lado para sonreír con alivio. 

—Ven, volvamos adentro. Ni siquiera alcancé a desayunar por tu culpa. —Se levantó del suelo y sin embargo Ebisu no lo siguió, ella con sus manos hizo mociones indicando a sus piernas. Claro, ahora todo le hacía sentido: estaban ambas heridas, si no rotas—. ¡¿Cómo diablos te hiciste eso?! 

—¡Ugh! ¡Fujita idiota! 

—¡Claro que no, tú eres la idiota! ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! —Los labios de Ebisu comenzaron a temblar, estaba lista para largarse a llorar una vez más—. No, no, Ebisu... Bien, te cargaré hasta tu cuarto para que Noi-san pueda curar tus heridas, ¿bien? 

—¡No! —Mientras era levantada con dificultad del suelo por Fujita, ella negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza, para luego hundir su dedo índice en el pecho del joven, picándolo con insistencia. 

—¿Qu-? ¿Acaso quieres ir a mi cuarto? —La respuesta no se hizo esperar, con un zamarreo de cabeza de arriba abajo por parte de Ebisu, quien en ese momento decidió rodear el cuello de Fujita con ambos brazos, buscando su calor luego de una mañana caótica y frustrante. Fujita sólo bufó, aunque en verdad podía sentir su pecho tibio, así como sus mejillas—. Bien. 

El cuerpo de la chica era ligero como una pluma, menudo y algo frío, lo que causaba en él una necesidad imperiosa de protegerla, de ser su escudo ante eventuales peligros incluso si ello acababa costando su propia vida. No volvería a fallar otra vez. Los ojos punzantes de Ebisu lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, ella no emitía palabra alguna pero el modo intenso en que lo observaba puso incómodo a Fujita, a tal punto que detuvo sus pasos y le lanzó una mirada severa. 

—¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?! ¿Hice algo mal o-? 

Pero Fujita no pudo concluir su frase, pues Ebisu posó sus labios contra los de él, apenas por unos instantes, pero el tiempo suficiente para que ambos se sintieran como en el cielo, y luego enterró su rostro hirviente en el pecho del mayor. Fujita la sostuvo con más fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él y depositando un beso en su nuca, aprovechando también de aspirar el aroma a lavanda que emanaba de su enmarañado cabello. 

—¡Fiuuu! —Aquella era la voz de Noi, que venía en el sentido contrario, y había sido testigo de toda la escena —. ¡Al fin lo lograste, campeón! 

Con la mano plenamente abierta, Noi dio una palmada de felicitación en la espalda a Fujita, la cual casi lo manda al suelo, tuvo que dar un paso adelante para poder mantener el equilibrio y no acabar tanto él como Ebisu comiendo tierra. 

—¡NOI-SAN!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> He querido escribir varias historias de Dorohedoro estos días, y sin embargo la que logró emerger al final fue esta. Espero la hayan disfrutado. En especial la persona que me dio la inspiración para escribirla, @cenobe.
> 
> (Y sí, por si se lo preguntaron, ese último grito de Fujita fue tal como el "¡MAMÁ!" que uno emite cuando ellas gozan de avergonzarte para su propia diversión).


End file.
